


Sami, My Dear

by Roxy50angel



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Children, Cute, Funny, M/M, Pining, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy50angel/pseuds/Roxy50angel
Summary: When Spock’s niece visits him for a month, everyone is nervous. They don’t want the child to be emotionally sheltered. It turns out that Spock is actually a great parent. How? Why?She also plays matchmaker.Spirk ensues.Will write more if that is what is wanted.(Ruins practically all cannon)Don’t @ me





	Sami, My Dear

News had gotten around fast. Spock’s niece was coming over! Oh boy, were there betting pools and gossip. You’d expect it. The biggest bet running was how many times the child could say “illogical” in one conversation. This was Spock’s niece after all. The enterprise had been preparing for a little emotionally detached Vulcan for weeks. Everyone was excited.

The day of arrival was upon them. Everyone sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for the little girl to greet them. At about 0500 hours a woman entered the bridge.  
“Spock!” The woman rushed to the Vulcan, a grin to wide to bare.  
“Michael. It is pleasing to see you.” Spock nodded back.  
“Thank you so much!”  
“Thanks are il-“  
“Don’t.”  
“Understood.”  
“Again, thank you! We just needed a little getaway. Sorry for impo-“  
“Samantha is always welcome here.” Spock raised his hand with mirth in his eyes.  
“Thank you for doing this for us.”  
“It is a mutually beneficial arrangement.”  
“Tha-“  
“I understand, now, where is Samantha?”  
“She’s just saying bye to her Mom.”  
“Good.”

A few moments later a little girl raced into the bridge.  
“Spock! Spock! Spock!” She cried, hugging onto his leg. The crew stilled. How would Spock react to such an emotional child?  
“Sammi! My little one!” He ginned, lifting her up and spinning her around. If the crew weren’t still before, they were now. Uhura’s eyes nearly burst from her skull.  
“Spock!” She laughed, clutching him tight. Michael looked lovingly at the scene.  
“Be careful!” She called, leaving the room.  
“Put me down!” The little girl giggled. Spock smirked and rose an eyebrow.  
“Pwease?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. He nodded at her an lowered her to the ground. Samantha clapped her hands and ran to the navigational desk.  
“Your name is Chekov. Correct?”  
“Yes. My name iz Chekov.”  
“Uncle says you like Russia!”  
“Russia, ze motherland. She iz my home.”  
“I’d love to discuss it with you!” She beamed. Decidedly the conversation was over, so the little girl moved to the next panel.  
“Sulu?”  
“Yes?”  
“You like fighting! I’m small but I’m incredibly tough! Mommy says so!”  
“Would you like some training?”  
“Y-you would do that? For m-me?” The girl seemed as though she would burst into tears.  
“Of course!”  
The next person she went to was Uhura.  
“You sing! And you’re funny. Uncle tells me jokes you say! I like them!” She skipped around Uhura’s station joyously.  
“That is very kind.”  
“I like your hair.”

“Scotty! I love the enterprise too! Uncle taught me about engines but he says you know more about them and that I should ask you.” She seemed without the need to breathe.  
“I’d be happy to show ya.” 

“Dr. McCoy! You stop people from dying. I don’t like people dying.”  
“Me neither.”  
“You’re funny too. You’re like Uhura but more honest.”

Samantha paused and turned to the Captain.  
“CaptainJames.T.Kirk?!Ohmygoodness!I’veheardsomuchaboutyouUncletellsmestoriesandyoudoalotYouseemtobereallyniceandSpockreallylikesyousoIreallylikeyouIwanttobeastarfleetcaptainjustlikeyouIhavemyowncaptain’schairinmyroomThisisthemostawsomethingeverI’msoexcitedSpocksayssomuchaboutyouhereallyholdsyouinahighregardI’mjustsoexcitedIcan’tevenariculateitYoustopmyunclefromdyingthankyousomuch.” She word vomited.  
“Uh.” Kirk looked at Spock, unsure of what to do. Spock was unusually useless as he looked like the proudest uncle in the world.  
“C-Can I have a handshake?”  
“Of course.” The young girl gave him the most enthusiastic handshake he had ever experienced.  
“I’m sorry, I get gushy when I’m excited.”  
“You have nothing to apologise for.”  
“It’s just... Spock has told me so much! And being here! Ahh! He tells me stories and I’m just so happy to be here.” Samantha rambled as Spock lifted her up.  
“You don’t need to explain the fact you have emotions, Sammi. It is important for you to accept them. Do not be apologetic. You have done nothing wrong.” He told her, holding her in one arm.  
“That is good. I would not want to offend anyone on my first day.”  
“Sammi, I do not believe you are capable of causing offence.”

Alpha Shift ended quickly, everyone’s attention held on Spock and the small child.  
“Do you wish to find the other children on board?”  
“Can I stay with you and Captain Kirk?” The child pleaded.  
“Captain?” Spock asked, looking to him.  
“Of course.” Kirk smiled.  
“Thank you Captain Kirk!” Sammi grinned.  
“Call me Jim.”  
“Thank you Captain Jim!”  
“No, just Jim.”  
“Thank you Just Jim!”  
“Samantha.” Spock looked at her, a subtle smirk on his lips.  
“Sorry Jim.” She frowned, playfully.  
“It’s quite alright.” Jim grinned.  
“You can call me Sammi!” Samantha jumped.  
“Okay, Sammi!”

The three of them entered the mess hall. Jim and Spock talking to the child.  
“And then it went BOOM!” She yelled.  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that.”  
Spock ordered plomeek soup for himself and chicken nuggets for Samantha as she was busy talking to the captain.  
“What is this that went boom?” Spock asked, sitting with the two of them.  
“Your niece was just telling me about the time you showed her how to make chemical reactions.”  
“Yeah! Mommy was a little nervous but she told me Spock would never let me do anything dangerous so she didn’t have cause for concern.” The small human’s sentences never seemed to end.  
“They were perfectly safe. Your mother did, indeed, have no cause for concern.” Spock assured them, giving Samantha her food.  
“Yay! Chicken nuggies!”

The three ate in silence.  
“Uncle?”  
“Yes, little one?”  
“Do you have a boyfriend yet?” Spock froze, his back rigid.  
“Did your mother put you up to this?” He asked her in an odd tone.  
“Nah. I just think you should have one.”  
“And, why is that?”  
“Well, Mommy says you need someone special. She says you should stop repressing your feelings. I agree.”  
“And did she say this in reference to a specific person?”  
“Yes, but I won’t say ‘cuz you’ll be embarrassed.”  
Jim was having the time of his life watching this.  
“Jim?” Oh no.  
“Yes, Sammi?”  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
“No.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
“No...”  
“Any significant other?”  
“Uh... No?”  
“Good.”  
Spock looked as if he wanted to die right then and there.  
“Jim?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you have a crush?”  
“Uh... Sammi! That is a very personal question!” Jim spluttered, face bright red.  
“So you do.”  
“N-No!” Sammi raised her eyebrow at him, doing a very good Spock impression.  
“Sammi. You are making the Captain uncomfortable.”  
“Okay.” She said “innocently”, winking at Jim.  
“Sorry, she likes playing matchmaker.” Spock apologises.  
“I’m sure most kids are like that.” Jim sighed, willing away his blush.

Jim was sure this conversation would follow him.

“Jim!” Samantha appeared out of nowhere, and for once, Spock wasn’t with her.  
“Yes, Sammi?”  
“You like my Uncle.”  
“W-We’re friends.” Samantha looked unimpressed.  
“You like like him.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You want to kiss him and hold hands and other mushy, romancey stuff.”  
“I deny all charges.”  
“Jimmy! This isn’t a game!”  
“No it is not.”  
“So we agree.”  
“On what?”  
“The fact you want to smooch my uncle.”  
“No I don’t!”  
“Don’t lie.”  
“I-I’m n-“  
“Look, I’m not an idiot. I just want my uncle to be happy.”  
“That happiness is not with me.”  
“But you want it to be.”  
“What I want is not of consequence.”  
“You’re avoiding the question.”  
“You’re just like Spock.”  
“You realise he calls me twice a day.”  
“No. I didn’t.”  
“I ask him for stories about the Enterprise.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. I want to be a captain. Just like you. Do you know why?”  
“Why?”  
“Because of the way Spock talks about you.”  
“What?!”  
“Think of earth’s solar system. To him, you are the sun. I can tell.”  
“You’re exaggerating.”  
“I’m not. He likes you. Just as much as you like him.”  
“Ha.”  
“You are more insecure than I realised.”  
“I-I”  
“Listen to me. He likes you.”  
“You are a very perceptive nine year old.”  
“Nine and a half.”  
“Sorry.”

“Spock?”  
“Captain?”  
The men looked at each other.  
“Um... I-I... Sammi told me something the other day...” Captain Kirk began.  
“I believe I know what this is abo-“  
“I didn’t want to tell-“  
“You have my apologies for m-“  
“I’m sorry, I’m just about to rui-“  
“I don’t want to-“  
“Fuck it.”  
Kirk took Spock’s hand in his own.  
“This is a Vulcan kiss... Right?”  
Spock stayed deadly still.  
“Sorry- I don’t know what I was do-mhmnf.”  
Spock kissed him on the mouth, chastely.  
“I-I May have misjudged my-“  
Kirk brought them together again for a proper kiss.  
“You were right, Sammi!”  
“Uhura, kindly, shut up.” Spock would have to scold Samantha for saying that. But that was later, much later.

“Mommy! Mommy!”  
“Yes dear?”  
“I’ve got a new uncle!”


End file.
